the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Sultan Abdul Rahman
Sultan Abdul Rahman was the younger son of Sultan Mahmud Shah III of Johor who died in 1812 after reigning for more than fifty years. Mahmud Shah III named no heir formally. He left behind two sons by two different women, both of whom were of Buginese extraction. The older son, Hussein Shah stood the better chance of succeeding his father by primogeniture over his younger half-brother, Abdul Rahman.Turnbull, A Short History of Malaysia, Singapore and Brunei, pg 97 Hussein Shah, however, was away in Pahang when his father died. The Bugis faction, led by the underking Yamtuan Muda Raja Ja'afar, supported Abdul Rahman as successor and hastily organised a coronation ceremony before Hussein Shah could return. Raja Ja'afar, in exchange for his support for Abdul Rahman (now Sultan), was appointed as Regent and wielded administrative authority.Trocki, Prince of Pirates: The Temenggongs and the Development of Johor and Singapore, 1784-1885, pg 36 Hussein Shah was in Pahang, waiting for the monsoon winds to arrive, and was unaware of his brother's installation as the Sultan. Raja Ja'afar had written a letter to Hussein Shah, notifying him of Sultan Mahmud's death, but concealed his brother's ascension as the Sultan. Bendahara Tun Ali brought letters to Lingga, reporting Abdul Rahman's coronation during Hussein Shah's stay in Pahang. Hussein Shah sailed from Pahang to Lingga when the monsoon winds arrived, and was received by Sultan Abdul Rahman, who offered to abdicate in his favor. But he quickly backtracked after Raja Ja'afar made threats against Sultan Abdul Rahman.Winstedt, A History of Johore (1365–1941), pg 77 Hussein Shah remained in exile in the Riau Islands. Questions pertaining to the legitimacy of Sultan Abdul Rahman's reign were raised; the royal regalia were still in the hands of Engku Putri Hamidah, the primary consort of the late Sultan, who had stated her support for Tengku Hussein as successor. In addition, Hussein Shah also had the support of the Temenggongs and Malay nobles, which made the prospect of putting a legitimate successor in place difficult.Trocki, Singapore: Wealth, Power and the Culture of Control, pg 82 Sultan Abdul Rahman devoted himself increasingly to religion; he had delegated all administrative duties to Raja Ja'afar by the time William Farquhar approached the Sultan to secure an alliance with the British in an attempt to reduce Dutch influence in the region.Winstedt, A History of Johore (1365–1941), pg 90 =Founding of modern Singapore= 1819 treaty In 1818, Sir Stamford Raffles persuaded the British East India Company to establish a new base in the East Indies. On 29 January 1819, Raffles landed at the future site of Singapore. Upon learning of these Johor political tensions, Raffles made a deal with Hussein Shah. The British would recognize Hussein Shah as Sultan of Johor, and pay stipends to Hussein Shah and Temenggong (governor) Abdul Rahman of Singapore island. In return, Hussein Shah would allow Raffles to establish a trading post in Singapore. This treaty was signed on 6 February 1819. 1824 Anglo-Dutch treaty With the Temenggong's help, Raffles brought Hussein Shah to Singapore. The Dutch were extremely displeased with Raffles' action. Tensions between the Dutch and British over Singapore persisted until 1824, until they signed the Anglo-Dutch Treaty. Under the terms of that treaty, the Dutch officially withdrew their opposition to the British presence in Singapore. The treaty has the effect of carving the Johor Empire into two spheres of influence; modern Johor under the British and the new Sultanate of Riau under the Dutch. The treaty was concluded in London, between the British and the Dutch, effectively breaking up of the Johor-Riau Empire into two.Winstedt, A History of Johore (1365–1941), pg 95